Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{8p}{-80p - 24}$ You can assume $p \neq 0$.
Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $8p = (2\cdot2\cdot2 \cdot p)$ The denominator can be factored: $-80p - 24 = - (2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot5 \cdot p) - (2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot3)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $8$ Factoring out $8$ gives us: $n = \dfrac{(8)(p)}{(8)(-10p - 3)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $8$ gives: $n = \dfrac{p}{-10p - 3}$